Latin Hetalia
by xjapan
Summary: Imaginemos que pasaría si Hetalia fuera protagonizado por los latinos si quieren saber como interactúan con los originales pasen y lean histórico
1. Chapter 1

Latín hetalia

Capítulo uno

Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a Hidekaz Hirumiya

Conferencia latinoamericana

México del sur-bien es hora de que comience la conferencia latinoamericana escuchemos sus valiosas opiniones o saben que mejor empiezo yo, el calentamiento global sugiero que construyamos vehículos de energía solar y así lo evitaremos dicho esto no aceptó objeciones

México del norte- estoy completamente de acuerdo con Sur

Guatemala (molesto) a ver México del norte da tus propias opiniones

México del norte (molesta) - no me digas lo que tengo que hacer bobo

Chile-yo estoy en contra no te enojes Sur pero algunos tenemos jefes que prefieren hacer negocios con otros que confiar en nosotros

Argentina-en ese caso yo estoy en contra de México del sur y Chile

Chile (molesto) ¿QUE TE PASA WEONA?

México del sur-¿que ocurre te diviertes poniéndote en mi contra o que?

Argentina-no seria buena idea que yo la gran Argentina tenga la misma opinión que ustedes no sería de buen gusto

Chile-no deberías basar tu opinión en eso libertina

Brasil-ay ya estamos otra vez igual Dios por que rayos tienen que ser tan infantiles por eso tienen problemas en sus casas deberían madurar un poco oigan tranquilos juguemos un partido de fútbol

Ambos-no gracias

Peru-oye Ecuador ¿no les vas a decir nada? Diles algo a esos dos

Ecuador-¿quien yo? Yo quiero ver a Haiti en serios problemas porque ella tiene mar y yo no ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo no Dominica?

El salvador-Ecuador no deberías molestar a los mas débiles

Ecuador es que es muy divertido

Jamaica(molesta) YA BASTA SI DAS UN PASO MAS APLICARE LA LEY DE JAMAICA Y TU CAPITAL DEJARA DE SER QUITO

Argentina-te has atrevido boludo ta veras

Chile-no vas a lograr nada con atacarme

México del sur-Argentina Chile calmense de una vez

Cuba(perdiendo la paciencia)-CIERREN EL PICO

Ambos-Cuba

Cuba-¿QUE SENTIDO TIENE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS EN UNA CUMBRE QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES PARA SOLUCIONARLOS? ESTO YA SE PARECE A UNA REUNION DE LA ONU TRANQULICENSE DE UNA VEZ Y COMENCEMOS CON EL DIÁLOGO TIENEN OCHO MINUTOS PARA HABLAR NADA DE CUCHICHEOS NADA DE PASARSE DEL TIEMPO EL QUE QUERA HABLAR TENDRA QUE ESTAR MUY SEGURO ANTES DE LEVANTAR LA MANO(una mano se ve en el aire)TE DOY PERMISO PARA HABLAR PERU

Peru-LLAAAAMAAAS

Hetalia

Hace mucho tiempo existió un hombre que lo tuvo todo su nombre era Imperio Azteca riquezas fama grandes territorios aquel hombre que lo tuvo todo en sus manos un día simplemente desapareció

_Ahora estamos en la guerra mexico-americana_

América-se supone que estoy luchando con las descendientes de ese tipo Azteca y vaya que ha sido difícil por la región norte no he podido entrar así que decidí entrar por el sur (escucha algo) what the hell who are you?(traducción que demonios ¿quien eres?

_Chibitalia las aventuras de Norte_

Hace muchos tiempo en una casa llamada Imperio Azteca la recién nacida México vivía junto a otras culturas

Mexico -cerquitas cerquitas de mi hermano menor Guatemala

Pero un día el abuelo de México se marcho de esa casa y se llevo a México

México pasaba el tiempo aprendiendo a pelear cantando y dibujando a ella le gustaba mucho dibujar y eso a su abuelo le alegraba mucho

México-es tan divertido dibujar me hace tener mas confianza me gustaria enseñárselos a Aridoamerica y a Guatemala y también a la hermana que no conozco tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos

Pero cuando los volvió a ver todos se convirtieron en unos abusivos

Guatemala-unete a mi

México del sur-¿hermana mayor? Pero si soy superior que esa ¿no?

Guatemala espera unamonos

México del norte NO

_Oye mama da me un taco oye mama oye mama la salsa de chipotle que solíamos comer estaba tan buena que no puedo olvidarla_

_La tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es me llamo México_

_Ay un solo trazo y haremos un mundo mejor _

_Alsemos nuestras copas salud hetalia_

_Continuara..._

_Hola bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi versión de latín hetalia serán 15 capítulos algunos si no es que todos estarán centrados en hechos historicos y otros serán basados en capítulos originales del anime y así mismo aparecerán personajes originales nos leemos en el siguiente_


	2. Chapter 2

Latín Hetalia

Capitulo dos

Guerra México americana 1847

America-hey what the hell ? Who are you? ( traducción hey ¿que diablos? ¿quien eres?

México del sur -eso te lo pregunto yo ati mendigo gringo

Hetalia

México del sur-aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿quien fregados eres?

América-muy name is América y soy el que va a vencerte

México del sur -ja no me hagas reír no voy a dejarme derrotar tan fácil

América-hey tranquila no tienes que ser tan agresiva

México del sur-aun no me conoces agresiva (lo golpea)

América-you figth like a man ( traducción peleas como un hombre)

México del sur (molesta) ASI ESO MISMO IBA DECIR SOBRE TI

_Tras una batalla campal el trece de septiembre de 1847 en el castillo de chapultepec se libro una batalla comandada por los niños héroes Agustín Melgar Juan Escutia Fernando Montes de Oca Francisco Marquez quienes dieron sus vidas protegiéndolo batalla que gano México tristemente en los años siguientes los papeles se invirtieron ya que el ejército de Alfred capturó al entonces presidente Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana quien temiendo por su vida firmo el tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo el cual decía que las hermanas cedían Alta California Texas y Nuevo México a Estados unidos _

América(suspiro)fue difícil pero lo logre

Hetalia

Conferencia G8 +5

Alemania-bien ¿estan todos aquí?

Italia - si

Japón -hai

Rusia-si

Francia-si

Inglaterra -si

América-si

China -si

Brasil-si

India-si

Sudafrica-si

México del norte -si

México del sur - un momento falta alguien uno dos tres cuatro cinco seis siete ocho nueve diez once insisto aquí falta uno deberíamos ser trece (en eso llega alguien) a mm pasale te estábamos esperando a mm ¿quien eres?

Canadá -soy Canadá

Hetalia

Chibitalia

Durante el periodo prehispánico México tuvo mucha influencia por parte de otras culturas en especial las culturas teotihuacana zapoteca maya y olmeca principalmente fue influenciada por su abuelo imperio Azteca quien era un gran guerrero y bastante creyente de las profecías se decía que el dios Quetzalcoatl vendría en forma de un hombre blanco y barbado cosa que sucedió en el año de 1500 con la llegada de España

España -hola soy España es un gusto conocerlo imperio azteca

Imperio Azteca el gusto es mio España bienvenido a mi casa ella es mi nieta Mexica

España hola linda pequeñita (la niña se esconde) umm veo que es muy tímida jeje

Nadie sabia lo que pasaría después

_Oye mama dame tequila oye mama oye mama la salsa de habanero que solíamos comer estaba tan buena que no puedo olvidarla_

_La tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es soy México del sur_

_Ah un solo trazo y haremos un mundo mejor al grito de guerra vamos ya no me rendiré _

_Continuara _

_Hola aquí otro capítulo agradezco los revews y sugerencias bueno aquí mis respuestas_

_Hope of : _

_Hola no había visto el fic que me mencionas efectivamente todos los OC son mios en cuanto a lo que me dices de Argentina bueno solo pelea con Chile en el primer capítulo pero la veremos pelear mas con Brasil precisamente por el asunto del fútbol no voy hacer ningun bashing con ella es solo que tiene el ego un poco elevado me alegra que te haya gustado_

_Tifu:_

_Hola en efecto se relaciona un poquito con Francia e Inglaterra ya que Argentina tiene un carácter un poco presumido y tiene mucha influencia de Francia mientras que Chile es un poco tsundere como Inglaterra_

_Guest:_

_Hola me alegra que te haya gustado en efecto se vera a Venezuela y Colombia claro que tendré que investigar acerca de ellas si tienes algo interesante que compartir de ellas me gustaría verlo muchas gracias_


	3. Chapter 3

Latín Hetalia

Capitulo tres

Portugal-Ola soy Portugal hoy voy a contarles algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

Hetalia

Brasil 1500

Portugal -(suspiro) valla España se ha quedado con casi todo y esto hace que me duela la cabeza ¿ehh? Ahí hay alguien oh eres una nueva nación vaya que eres pequeño soy Portugal si tienes dudas puedes preguntar lo que quieras ¿y tu como te llamas?

Brasil- hola señora Portugal soy Brasil

Portugal-¿Brasil? Bueno yo te llamaré reino de Brasil *

Hetalia

Portugal — el puede pintar pero parece que no escribe ¿acaso sera que no conoce las letras? Reino de Brasil mira esto te servirá para escribir así podrás comunicarte mejor

Tiempo después

Portugal — oh veo que ya lo estas utilizando es admirable

Con el tiempo el reino de Brasil fue creciendo prósperamente a tal grado de que fue creando su propia cultura así mismo su propio mecanismo de defensa al que llamó campoeira el cual disfrazado como baile para evitar problemas con Portugal

Portugal — ¿como dices que se llama?

Brasil — campoeira

Hetalia

Portugal — Brasil has crecido prósperamente estoy muy orgullosa oh hola España , niñas (España viene con las gemelas México)

España — hola Portugal saluden niñas

México del norte — buenos dias señorita Portugal

Portugal — vienen en un buen momento dejenme presentarles a Brasil

Brasil –òla mucho gusto

México del sur — ¿el es miembro de su familia?

México del norte— pues claro es su hermanito

Portugal — así es el es mi hermano menor mi orgullo ¿verdad?

Brasil ¿ah? Si

Portugal — ¿que fue esa respuesta?

Hetalia

Portugal — Brasil ¿que piensas hacer de aquí en adelante?

Brasil — bueno pienso hacerme mas fuerte la influencia de Napoleon ha aumentado y la mayoria de los hermanos del señor España ya se independizaron es probable que yo también tenga que hacer lo mismo

Portugal — jajaja no pienses en eso ahora "aun no"

_En 1822 se inició la guerra de independencia de Brasil encabezada por el príncipe Pedro de Braganza debido a que Napoleón había conquistado toda Europa así que influenciado por la independencia de México Argentina y Uruguay se decidió que se haría lo mismo su independencia se reconocio en 1825 _

Oye mamai dame campiriña oye mamai oye mamai aquel guiso que soliamos comer estaba tan bueno que no puedo olvidarlo la tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es yo me llamo Brasil ah que divertido es dibujar con un pincel al ritmo de samba bailemos te gustara

Hola bueno primero que nada una disculpa por la demora y agradecer los comentarios y aquí están mis respuestas

Luwiliana

Hola te agradezco el comentario parece que a todos les gusto Perú en cuanto a tu duda Chile es hombre por lo menos en mis fics

Dar BP

Puedes contar con que si aparecerá costa rica si tienes algo que compartir conmigo de tu país puedes comentar o mandarme mensaje

Bueno esperen el siguiente nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Latin hetalia

Capitulo cuatro

México del norte - Argentina ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

Argentina- no,puedo hacerlo yo sola no por nada soy la gran Argentina además tengo muchos cachivaches de los que me quiero deshacer

México del norte- esta bien voy a preparar chocolate caliente

Mas tarde

Argentina- vaya si que tengo varias cosas de las que me tengo que deshacer ¿que es esto?

En ese armario tenía varios objetos que le recordaban gran parte de su infancia entre ellos una muñeca que le había dado España hacia mucho tiempo

Flashback

Argentina-¿ es para mi hermano España?

España- claro que si mi pequeña

Argentina- es muy linda gracias

Fin del flashback

Argentina- debo deshacerme de esto ( ve un vestido) este vestido recuerdo que el también me lo dio y nunca lo use

Flashback

Argentina-¿me regalas un vestido? No me lo pondré nunca

España-últimamente estas muy desarreglada

Argentina pero me gusta esta ropa

España-si no vistes correctamente me molestare

A regañadientes terminó usando el dichoso vestido eso para ella era algo muy molesto pero no quería problemas con su hermano mayo

España-ves te ves mucho mejor

Argentina- me veo gorda pero lo usare en días importantes

Fin del flashback

Argentina- los días felices ¿no España? (Suspiro) acá solo hay cosas que me deprimen ¿ehh? Este rifle quizá pueda vender... ¿que es esto? Esta marca ¿acaso es de cuando?

Flashback

Argentina-todos mis hermanos ya tienen su independencia yo también quiero la mía

España -¿pero que cosa éstas diciendo?

Argentina-que ya no soy más tu hermanita que hoy me independiso de vos

España-eso no lo voy a permitir

El español intento todo lo posible para evitar la independencia de Argentina quien inspirada por sus hermanos decidió independizarse de el una que tampoco quería un gobierno afrancesado finalmente se reconoció su independencia

Argentina-lo siento España pero así es como debe ser

Fin del flashback

Argentina -definitivamente no podré terminar hay tantos recuerdos acá

Mexico del norte -Argentina ya esta el chocolate oye ¿estas bien?

Argentina -si vos tranquila dame unos minutos e iré para allá

México del norte -si esta bien "ahora entiendo porque su melancolía"

_Che che mama da me mate_

_che che mama cheche mama aquel giso que soliamos comer estaba tan bueno que no puedo olvidarlo_

_La tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es la tierra redonda es yo soy Argentina_

_Ahh que divertido es dibujar con un pincel _

_El país mas groso del mundo Argentina_


End file.
